All Four of Us
by asparagus-and-strawberry-tarts
Summary: A fanfiction/epilogue to hushedhands' fanfic "The Laws of Inheritance"! America has some exciting news for Maxon. (Disclaimer: Don't own! All rights go to Kiera Cass and hushedhands.)


**Have you read the spectacular Selection fanfiction "The Laws of Inheritance" by hushedhands? If not, go read it now, because 1) it's AMAZING, and 2) this is a fanfiction-epilogue to it! (Yes, I'm writing fanfiction for fanfiction.) Anyway, I was inspired by hushedhands to write this, and I recently learned that today is her birthday, so I decided to publish it today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

America was ecstatic.

She'd had another checkup that morning, and a different but familiar notice came up on the blood test. One she'd seen before, about two years ago. Yes, America was pregnant again.

That wasn't the reason for her excitement, however. As soon as she got over the shock (though she and Maxon _had_ been trying for another child and it shouldn't have been much of a surprise), America unhappily recalled from her first pregnancy that she must inform the King as soon as possible of this news. Dr. Ashlar chuckled and admitted that this time, since the laws of inheritance had been amended, Adrienne was not able to be surpassed as heir to the throne of Illéa by any future brothers. This meant that America didn't have to worry about telling Maxon immediately upon learning this bit of information, because this child could not be monarch unless something happened to his/her older sister. So, much to America's pleasure, she could indeed plan a fantastic surprise to inform him about the baby. She couldn't wait.

Another baby already! America could hardly believe it. After only one year of cuddling and doting over the future Queen of Illéa, Maxon had decided that she was too big already and he was ready for a second child. It took a while to convince his wife - almost six more months - but she eventually agreed that having another little Schreave running around would be worth the months of discomfort and pain while it was forming inside of her. She had begun to wonder recently if it really would be worth it, but now she couldn't rethink her decision, because here she was. Pregnant. And she needed the _perfect_ way to reveal it.

* * *

"Hey, baby bird," America greeted. "What did you do this morning? Did you play with anyone?"

"Atta, bebe." Adrienne attempted to tell her mother that she had spent time with her cousins. America caught on with a smile.

"Oh, you played with Astra and her baby brothers?" she asked. Addy nodded, happy to be understood. Then, having a typical 18-month-old attention span, she began to climb out of America's lap. "Hey, wait a minute," America giggled as she caught her daughter, "I have some news for you, too!" Adrienne didn't get it and continued struggling to reach her stuffed bunny, but Kenna had stopped whatever she was doing and was giving her sister a curious look from behind the little girl. America grabbed the bunny and handed it to Addy in an attempt to regain her attention.

"Ames?" Kenna pried, a very hopeful tone in her voice. "Does this news possibly have something to do with your checkup this morning?"

Nothing got past Kenna, America knew that, so she didn't even try to deny the fact. "Possibly," America echoed with a wink. Kenna gasped.

"America, you're pregnant?!" Kenna struggled, but kept her voice low so that the guard on duty outside didn't hear. Since there were no rebels anymore, they didn't have as many guards standing everywhere, but Maxon insisted on keeping one stationed outside the nursery because he was still traumatized by the rebel boy coming through Astra's room a while ago. At the moment, it was Officer Rivers outside. He was still dating May, and so he'd likely find out early with the rest of the royal family, but that was still a little while off.

"Yeah," America confirmed quietly, finding herself beaming as she looked up at her older sister. Kenna squealed as she rushed over and wrapped the Queen and Princess in a giant hug. She finally pulled back, and America turned to Adrienne's confused face and said giddily, "Mommy's pregnant. Mommy's having a baby."

"Bebe?" Addy asked. She recognized that word and pointed in the direction of Kenna's room, where she knew her baby cousins were sleeping. Leo and Rogan, Kenna's 8-month-old twins, were the only babies she knew.

America laughed. "Not those babies, Birdy," she explained. "Another baby, in Mommy's tummy. You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

"Mommy tummy?" Adrienne asked, still not comprehending. America nodded and led Addy's tiny hand to her abdomen just under her belly button.

"Right there, there's a baby, and Mommy's keeping it safe and warm in her tummy so that it can grow, and in a couple of months it can come and play with you." America didn't know what to say to a girl that could barely talk and didn't understand the concept of things existing that you couldn't see. Addy probably wouldn't fully understand until she could see her mother's baby bump, or maybe until the baby was born, but America hoped that helped a little.

Adrienne stared at her hand where it was laying, under America's, inches from her future sibling. All she could manage was, "My bebe?"

America laughed again. "Yes, Addy, your baby."

"Oh, Ames," Kenna breathed again, watching the exchange lovingly. "I'm _so_ happy for you. Adrienne will make a great big sister, I'm sure, and Maxon... I can't imagine how excited he'll be. Have you already told him?"

Maxon. Right. "I haven't. That reminds me," America said, straightening up with the little girl in her arms. "He's in a meeting now, and since this baby won't be the heir, I'm not required to tell him immediately. I'm going to tell him tonight, obviously, but I want to take advantage of having time to plan an awesome surprise. So I need a great way to tell him that I'm pregnant. You know, preferably involving making the King of Illéa cry." She smirked. "Though he would probably cry no matter what."

Kenna chuckled her agreement. "Okay, so you want my input, because I've already been pregnant for the second time?" As always, she read her sister's mind. America nodded.

"It would be much appreciated. Or Astra's, because she's a big sister and she remembers well what it feels like to be waiting for a baby sibling or two."

"Oh, I'm sure Astra would be thrilled to hear about another baby," Kenna assured her. "And planning a surprise for Maxon sounds like it would be right up her alley." At that, Kenna rolled her eyes and America giggled.

"I'll tell Rachel to bring her up. And Emma can bring the boys over so that you can feed them. We'll have a mass brainstorming session," America mused. Emma Barnes and Rachel Gutierrez were the two additional nannies that America ended up hiring. They were twin Fives that had both married Fours, working in the factory with their husbands and Kenna until she left after America became Queen. Kenna recognized the names in the pile of nanny applicants and recommended them, remembering her interactions with the girls and their children. America hardly even considered anyone else after their interviews. They worked perfectly with each other, Kenna, and the children. Plus, they added Rachel's son and daughter and Emma's twin girls to the pile of Palace kids. Now it included Addy Schreave, Astra, Leo, and Rogan Orders, Kile Woodwork, Meri Leger, Matthew and Ava Gutierrez, Isabella and Ingrid Barnes, and various officers' children. Matthew was the oldest – about seven – and as the only other boy old enough to play, immediately gained the attention of Kile. Ava and Astra became fast friends, and were often joined by Isabella, Ingrid, Meri, and Adrienne.

America moved to call Mary and the other nannies, but Kenna stopped her. "Wait," she interjected. "I think I might have an idea, before we're joined by the clan."

"Oh?" America turned around and faced her sister.

"Yeah. It's just a start, and I don't know if it's good enough to make Maxon cry, but it should be pretty adorable," Kenna offered with a wink.

"Oh, he cried when I told him about Addy, and he'd read the note before he even saw me. Let's hear it."

"Okay. So, do you remember the big sister shirt you and Max gave Astra when the boys were born?"

"Yeah, of course. It said 'I'm a Big Sister' with pink sparkles all over it." America grinned, remembering Astra's absolute joy when she saw a shirt announcing her important role _and_ containing glitter. She still wore it at least once a week.

"That's the one," Kenna confirmed. "I think it would be cute if we got Mary to make a little one for Addy, and she can wear it to dinner tonight. You don't have to say anything at all, just have the little one wear the shirt and wait until Maxon notices. It may not be as exciting as you'd hoped on your part, but it'll still be amazing to watch, trust me. You'll see his reaction just as well and you don't need to worry about screwing up, because it's all up to Maxon and when he realizes."

Wow. That was actually a really good idea. The more America thought about it, the more she liked it. It would've been great to announce it to her husband herself, but she _was_ pretty afraid of messing up and ruining the moment. With this plan, all she would have to do was watch and wait until he saw Adrienne's shirt. (Which would probably be right away; Maxon always complimented his Princess's clothing when he greeted her.) And the King of Illéa would stare in shock for a while, then break into an enormous grin and his eyes would well with tears. And they would celebrate: the King, Queen, Princess and future Prince or Princess. She absolutely could not wait. Grinning from ear to ear, America looked at Kenna. Her sister, one of her best friends, grinned back.

"I take it you like the idea?"

"Ken... It's great. Thank you."

"This'll be amazing, America," Kenna sighed. "Imagine more-"

"Addy!" She was interrupted by America's cry as the little princess fell from where she was halfway through climbing up her crib. She was saved just before she hit the floor by her mother, lunging forward and catching her in the nick of time. "Adrienne Emlyn Schreave, don't you ever do that again," America chastised. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Addy, totally oblivious to the fact that her mother was mad at her, proceeded to giggle and kiss America's cheek. This resulted in America's anger melting instantly. Still, she huffed as she stood back up with the one-year-old in her arms. "Imagine more of this?" she asked.

Kenna chuckled. "Oh yeah. More of that, too." America groaned, not really very upset, and rang for Mary. Not a minute later, her head of staff arrived.

"Your Majesty," Mary curtsied as she entered.

"Good morning Mary," America greeted. "I have a request for you. I hope it's not too much."

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Mary assured her confidently, in spite of the confused expression on her face. She had no idea what her Queen was talking about. America had hardly opened her mouth to ask her favor before Kenna cut in.

"Sorry Ames, but I, um, I think you have to tell her first," Kenna reminded.

Whoops. "Right! Thanks, Ken," America replied gratefully, and Kenna gave her a warm smile and wink in return. Mary was still left out, and looking on patiently and hopefully. America wondered if that little exchange was enough to give the secret away to her closest maid. She'd likely been suspecting for the last few days. "Well, Mary, you see... I'm pregnant. Again."

* * *

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" America looked up to see her husband standing just inside the dining room. She smiled brightly at him, but his return was not so energetic. Maxon seemed distracted - his disheveled hair and rolled-up sleeves in addition to the strained smile and look in his eyes told her he was thinking of other things. It must not have been a fun day at work.

Good thing she had just the news to cheer him up.

"We're great!" She'd been worried that she would seem overeager and give away her secret too fast, but Maxon's distractedness and her concern about it masked the cheer plenty. "Come and sit." She added that little prompt when he remained standing in the doorway, lost in his thoughts. He quickly shook himself off and complied.

"Sorry I'm a little out of it, Love," Maxon apologized as he gave Addy and then America each a quick kiss. "I'm just thinking about an important decision I have to make, but I promise I won't let it ruin our dinner. I'll try to focus on my meal with my beautiful family, and we can discuss problems later." He looked genuinely distraught, and sorry for it.

"Oh, Maxon, of course. Whatever you feel like," America reassured him, placing her hand over his and squeezing it. He gave her a grateful look, then turned hungrily back toward the dishes on the table.

"Oh man, I'm famished," Maxon remarked as he began piling food onto his plate. America could tell, because he had hardly even brushed a kiss on his Birdy's cheek on his way to his seat. (He usually took five minutes just cuddling her, tickling her, and covering her in love and affection.) America realized it might take longer than she thought for him to notice Adrienne's new top.

She snuck a glance over at her daughter in her new shirt and tiny pink skirt. It turned out that Mary, just as sharp and wonderful as ever, had already made Addy a "big sister" tee. Being America's closest maid, Mary knew when she had gone off her birth control pills, and figured it wouldn't be long until the young princess was anxiously awaiting a little sibling. So she made Adrienne a shirt. It was identical to Astra's, only smaller, and kept to be given as a present from her and Justin whenever the royal couple decided to share their good news. She was happily surprised when she found out it would be used as a way to deliver said news to the King himself that night.

Twice, Addy spilled food on herself. Neither time did her father notice. The first time, she was drinking her milk and pulled the bottle out of her mouth still upside-down. The white liquid trickled down her shirt for a few seconds before America jumped up and righted the bottle, dabbing a napkin to try and dry the "SIS" from "SISTER" so that she didn't have to change her shirt. Maxon was still busy gobbling his breaded chicken and completely missed America mutter, "'Sister' is the most important word on here! Spill on something else."

The second time, he was thinking about that important decision when America tried to feed her some cheese and Addy was so excited she squirmed and dropped her fork. It barely missed stabbing her in the thigh and America gasped as it clattered to the floor loudly. Still no reaction.

The longer Maxon stayed oblivious to his baby girl's message, displayed across her chest like she was a mini walking billboard, the more antsy America became. She had been practically bursting at the seams this afternoon - Mary and Kenna had advised that she didn't tell anyone else about the baby until at least tomorrow, including Rachel and Emma, because they didn't want Maxon to feel left out with so many people knowing before him - and she didn't know how long she could contain herself anymore. She and Adrienne were already almost done with their dinners! America studied her husband, trying to think of a way to direct his attention and almost beginning to doubt her plan, when Addy started squirming in her high chair again and he looked up.

And he finally read her shirt.

Time stood still. America could hear her heartbeat, loud and fast and anxious.

And just as America predicted, he stared for a while, then cautiously began to grin. "A-Ames?" he stuttered, turning to his wife. His eyes showed awe, hope, and joy. _So_ much joy. In seconds, all traces of his difficult work day were gone. America's throat jammed so full of emotion that she could only nod and open up her arms. But as he leaned in, unlike what she predicted, his eyes didn't well up with tears. They completely flooded.

"Adrienne is a big sister? You-you're pregnant?" He had her enveloped in his arms now.

"Yeah. We're having another baby, Maxon," she managed to whisper.

"Oh, Ames."

And in that moment, their mouths suddenly connected, full of salty tears and yet so warm and sweet, everything was more than worth it. All the blood, sweat, tears, stress, and pain of pregnancy and birth. All the exhausting, sleepless nights with a fussy baby. All the efforts of raising a family. Because no matter how many annoying and painful things came packaged with this child inside of her, an infinite amount more good came with it.

America picked Adrienne up out of her chair and she received an enormous kiss and hug from both parents at once. "I wuve you," Addy declared happily.

"I love you, too," Maxon breathed. "All three of you."


End file.
